


Я счастлив за тебя

by Kate_sas



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_sas/pseuds/Kate_sas
Summary: - Итак, как Чарли отнесся к тому, что ты живешь в одной комнате с Джессикой?”Алекс поворачивается и смотрит на него, как на идиота.- В этом нет ничего такого, - говорит Алекс.- Значит, он не против, что ты живешь в одной комнате со своей бывшей?- Поверь мне, беспокоится он далеко не о Джессике.Зак замирает, нахмурив брови.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565615) by [lesames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesames/pseuds/lesames). 



Зак смотрит на то, как Чарли сжимает руку Алекса, и гримаса грозит вырваться наружу, из-под его натянутой улыбки. Лицо Алекса наполняется такой легкостью, какой он никогда раньше не видел. Так и должно быть, не так ли? Тяжесть всех тайн, которые они должны были раньше хранить, давила на их плечи, лишая возможности свободно дышать. И может быть, Зак дурак, но он думал, что он единственный, кто может заставить Алекса улыбаться. Интересно, как такой самопровозглашенный неудачник, как он, мог бы сделать это?

Появление Уинстона вывело его из задумчивости. Из-под непроницаемого лица можно разглядеть, что парень изо всех сил пытался сдержать бурю внутри себя. Какая-то часть Зака злится на Уинстона за то, что он копался в прошлом, угрожая ему и его друзьям, но также, он понимает ту боль, которую тот, должно быть, испытывал. Кроме того, брюнет чувствовал близость с этим парнем. Он знает, что Уинстон был искренен, когда говорил, что любит Алекса.

Когда Алекс вслед за Уинстоном вышел из кафе, все трое как будто заключили сделку, в которой каждый из них сделает все, чтобы правда не вышла наружу. Вместо страха, Зак чувствует пустоту у себя в груди, когда он видит, как Алекс обнимает Уинстона. Есть в нем какая-то иррациональная часть, которая хочет, чтобы вся привязанность Алекса принадлежала ему. Он не хочет делить своего друга ни с Уинстоном, ни с Чарли, ни с кем другим. И да, он не хочет слишком много думать о том, что это могло бы значить.  
Когда Алекс возвращается внутрь, Зак выдыхает, не зная, что задерживал дыхание.  


* * *

Зак заканчивает грузить последние коробки Алекса в грузовик. Он пересаживается на водительское сиденье, давая Чарли и Алексу возможность попрощаться. Брюнет не может разобрать, о чем они говорят, но Чарли кладет руки на плечи Алекса, прежде чем тот наклоняется ближе для поцелуя. Зак отводит взгляд и заставляет себя смотреть вперед.  
Алекс забирается на сиденье рядом с ним. Его губы опущены вниз.

\- _Ты готов?_ – спросил он.

\- _Всегда готов._

Зак завел машину и выехал из гаража. Он благодарен тому, что «Музыкальный Колледж Сан-Франциско» находится напротив «Беркли». Он не может себе и представить, как бы жил вдалеке от своих друзей.

\- _Итак, как Чарли отнесся к тому, что ты живешь в одной комнате с Джессикой?_

Алекс поворачивается и смотрит на него, как на идиота.

\- _В этом нет ничего такого,_ \- говорит Алекс.

- _Значит, он не против, что ты живешь в одной комнате со своей бывшей?_

_\- Поверь мне, беспокоится он далеко не о Джессике._

Зак замер, нахмурив брови.

\- _Что ты имеешь ввиду?_

Вздохнув, Алекс ответил: - _Он думает, что ты был серьезен, когда говорил, что наслаждался нажим ужасно неловким поцелуем, - шатен отвернулся к окну так, что Зак мог видеть, как румянец расползается по его шее._

Зак пытался осторожно подобрать слова: - _Оуу, да хватит. Я знаю, что горяч, но не стал бы нарушать бро-кодекс._

Алекс обернулся и закатил глаза: - _И это, не говоря о том, что ты натуральнее чертовых овощей на грядке._

Зак опять уставился на него, но шатен продолжил: - _Он просто параноит, что для меня наши отношения - шутка._

_\- Это так?_

_\- Боже нет. Даже мой брат без ума от Чарли._

Зак фыркает от смеха. Алекс смотрит на него, приподняв уголки рта, солнечный свет отражается в его глазах. Брюнет начинает чувствовать как становится теплее, несмотря на то, что в машине включен кондиционер.  


* * *

Квартира маленькая, но окна выходят на солнечную сторону. Они выгружают последние коробки и мебель Алекса. Зак почти не вспотел, но Алексу устать гораздо легче. Он растянулся на диване, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Зак останавливается и смотрит на друга. Он следит за движением его груди, вверх и вниз, как рябь на озере. Волосы шатена купаются в красновато-оранжевом свете сумерек. Зак думает о том, как хорошо было бы провести пальцами по волосам Алекса.

\- _Тебя правда не напрягает, что я буду жить тут, пока общежитие не откроют?_ – неловко спросил брюнет.

Алекс перевел на него взгляд и ответил: - _Почему меня должно это напрягать? Тем более, Джесс приедет только к началу следующей недели._

_\- Что она делает в Сиэтле?_

_\- Ничего такого. Просто пытается провести столько времени с семьей, сколько сможет. Она прилетит в ночь, перед распределением._

Зак задумался о своей собственной семье. Он не виделся с мамой очень давно, а видеозвонки сестре, заставляют его скучать по ней еще больше. Но она дала ему обещание, что навестит его на каникулах.

Он перевел взгляд на Алекса: - _Ты голоден? Я видел тайский ресторан около здания._

 _\- Отлично,_ \- шатен поднялся с дивана. – _Я собираюсь съесть несколько порций лапши прямо сейчас._

Зак улыбнулся. Он почти тащит Алекса за дверь и вниз по лестнице.  


* * *

Заку нравится место, где живет Алекс. Оно находится прямо перед кампусом. Он прикидывает, что как только доберется сюда на своей машине, то сможет быть у Алекса меньше, чем через полчаса.

\- _Здесь так много радужных флагов_ , - говорит Алекс. – _На каждой витрине магазина найдется по одному._

\- _Разве это не круто?_

_\- Это…Я не знаю, что чувствую по этому поводу._

Зак повернулся к Алексу. – _Что ты имеешь ввиду?_

_\- Просто я не знаю, что в первую очередь означает быть не-натуралом, понимаешь? Я провел большую часть своей жизни, никогда не думая об этом._

_\- Когда ты понял, что ты гей? Би?_

_\- Я не уверен, что я гей. Я имею ввиду, возможно, я все-таки би. Не то чтобы я сам постоянно искал себе парня. Уинстон – тот, кто сделал первый шаг и меня это заинтересовало. Потом Чарли поцеловал меня._

_\- Что насчет меня? Ты вроде поцеловал меня до того, как начал встречаться с Уинстоном?_

_\- Я уже говорил. Это произошло из-за того, что я чувствовал себя безопасно рядом с тобой в тот момент._

Слова Алекса заставили его чувствовать что-то, что он никак не мог понять. – _Ты считаешь я, ну знаешь.., привлекательный?_

Алекс застонал и закрыл руками собственное лицо. – _БОЖЕ, я не собираюсь подпитывать твое эго. Скачай Гриндр* или еще что-нибудь, если хочешь внимания от других парней._

Зак засмеялся. - _Если честно, я не уверен, что когда-нибудь задумывался о том, чтобы не быть натуралом._ \- Зак знает, каково это - провести большую часть своей жизни, не подвергая сомнению тот путь, по которому он шел. Брайсу потребовалось долбануть его по колену, чтобы заставить понять это.

\- _Чтож, я думаю это и значит «быть натуралом». Ты не задаешься вопросами о том, гей ли ты, пока натурал._

Зак задумался об этом. Он думает о вопросах, которые приходят ему в голову, когда он прокручивает в голове тот поцелуй. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не думал об этом. Это трудно не делать, когда он рядом с Алексом. Но он не хочет думать о том, что это значит. Алекс - его друг, и он не будет рисковать тем, что у них есть. Он не позволит себе испортить еще одну дружбу своими чувствами. Не говоря уже о том, что теперь у Алекса есть Чарли.

Вместо того чтобы рассказать об этом Алексу, он просто говорит: - _Что за вопросы?_

_\- Я не знаю_

_\- Алекс, ну давай же._

_\- Окей. Например, что, если на самом деле мне не нравятся парни?_

_\- Разве ты не должен знать ответ на этот вопрос?_

_\- Я…люблю Чарли,_ \- ответил Алекс и брюнет проглотил комок в горле. – _Но мы еще не занимались сексом._

Глаза Зака широко распахнулись: - _Ты гей-девственник?_

Алекс стонет и толкает Зака в плечо. Брюнет поднимает руки в знак капитуляции.

\- _Я шучу, Стэндалл. Ты же знаешь, что это совершенно нормально - не хотеть заниматься сексом._

_\- У меня нет никаких проблем с сексом. Просто ... откуда я знаю, что это именно то, чего я хочу? Я не хочу причинять боль Чарли, если у меня…, ну ты знаешь, не встанет._

Зак останавливается и кладет руки на плечи Алекса. - _Ты не сломан. Это не имеет значения, если ты не сможешь возбудиться._

 _\- Хорошо, пап,_ \- саркастически отвечает Алекс.

\- _Чарли хороший парень. Он поймет, если ты не готов._

_\- Я просто не хочу переспать с Чарли и понять, что он не…ну, тот самый._

Зак нахмурил брови. - _Что происходит, Алекс? Не думал, что ты веришь в романтические вещи вроде родственных душ или чего-то в этом роде._

_\- Я не верю, просто хочу знать наверняка. Я думал, что действительно люблю Джесс. Но тогда я ей не подходил. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что подхожу Чарли._

_\- А что, если тебе и не нужно знать? Что, если вы просто делаете то, что кажется вам хорошим и правильным?_

Алекс смотрит на него взглядом, который заставляет его почувствовать себя беззащитным.

\- _Я не могу просто делать то, что кажется мне хорошим или правильным._

_\- Почему?_

_\- Не будь придурком, Зак._

_\- Нет, скажи мне._

Алекс скрещивает руки на груди и раздраженно фыркает. - _Потому что иногда то, что кажется мне хорошим или правильным, может не быть хорошим или правильным для другого человека._

_\- Прости, я не хотел тебя расстраивать._

Алекс вздыхает и снова начинает идти. - _Не извиняйся. Ты же не сделал ничего плохого. Это я тот, кто все испортил._

Несмотря на слова Алекса, Зак чувствует, что сделал что-то не так. Алекс может быть и не готов быть с Чарли, но это не значит, что он готов быть с Заком. И даже если бы он был готов, Зак не уверен, что хочет быть с Алексом, потому что знает, что не может быть тем парнем, в котором он нуждается.

Вместо того, чтобы протестовать, Зак просто кивает и оставляет эту тему. До ресторана осталось всего несколько минут ходьбы. Зак открывает Алексу дверь. Когда шатен проходит мимо него, он чувствует знакомую смесь запахов океана и чего-то сладкого, как будто бы он ест ириски на пляже.

*Grindr – приложение типо тиндера, но только для геев или би.


	2. Chapter 2

Зак вспыхивает, когда Алекс запихивает себе в рот пряную лапшу. То, как его губы сжимаются вокруг палочек, просто непристойно. Зак переводит взгляд на свою тарелку и понимает, что уже доел весь жареный рис. Он быстро пытается придумать тему, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме Алекса.

Он машет рукой официанту. – Хэй, можно мне, пожалуйста, рис по-тайски с манго?

Официант кивает и снова наполняет их бокалы водой, прежде чем уйти.

\- Боже, ты уже готов есть десерт? – дразнится Алекс.

\- Ну что сказать. Я большой парень.

\- Можешь не сомневаться в этом.

Зак знает, что шатен вовсе не имеет ввиду флирт, но его уши все равно краснеют. Он радуется, что его румянец не заметен под загорелой кожей.

Алекс съел только половину свой порции лапши и Зак сопротивляется желанию самому начать кормить его. Он прочищает горло и спрашивает: - Так как тебе Кхао Сой*?

Шатен облизывает губы прежде, чем ответить, что заставляет Зака забыть свой вопрос: - Это очень вкусно. Спасибо за рекомендацию.

\- Не за что, это было одним из моих любимых блюд, когда я был в Тайланде. Оно было очень острым для Мэй, - говорит брюнет, прищурившись, когда вспоминает, как Мэй выпила целый стакан чая после первого глотка огненного бульона.

\- Как она поживает?

\- Она завела несколько друзей в классе английского языка. К слову, ее новая подруга ходит с осветленными белыми волосами и «против всего мира» повадками. Даже не знаю кого она мне напоминает.

Алекс засмеялся: - Помнишь меня с белыми волосами?

\- А кто нет? Ты выглядел так, будто напялил желток себе на голову.

Алекс кидается в него салфеткой, и Зак тут же ловит ее. - Честно говоря, я думаю, Мэй наслаждается временем, которое она проводит вдали от моей матери.

\- А кто бы не наслаждался, - говорит Алекс. – Без обид.

\- Я не обижаюсь. Мы с ней не очень хорошо ладим с тех пор, как я облажался в прошлом году.

\- Прости. – сказал Алекс мягким голосом.

\- Чувак, все в порядке. Я не думаю, что у нас с ней когда-либо был хороший контакт. Думаю, ее мечты иметь золотого ребенка разрушились в тот момент, когда сломалась моя нога, – Зак пытается не вспоминать взгляд матери, как будто перед ней стоит незнакомец, а не собственный сын. Правда в том, что может он и не принимал лучшие решения в своей жизни после того случая, но может быть, он не был бы таким потерянным, если бы не планировал свою жизнь так тщательно.

\- Это нечестно по отношению к тебе.

\- Вообще, не только у нее были ожидания. Я провел так много времени, пытаясь поступать правильно, быть хорошим человеком и все потому, что не хотел, чтобы репутация моей семьи пострадала. Я был тем, кто наложил на себя эти обязанности.

Алекс откладывает палочки и хмурится. - Это полная чушь. Не позволять себе ударить в грязь лицом ради семьи не должно было привести тебя к попытке стать кем-то другим, - Алекс вцепился в скатерть. - Зак, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя за то, какой ты есть?

У Зака перехватывает дыхание.

\- Я имею ввиду, что ты мой лучший друг. Меня не волнуют ожидания, которые ты имел или все еще имеешь от самого себя. Ты мне нравишься за то, что ты – это ты.

Алекс не может скрыть румянец на своем лице, а Зак просто сидит, слова застревают у него в горле. - Я знаю, что это звучит очень слащаво…, - продолжает шатен.

Зак не думая, протягивает руку через стол и хватает Алекса за руку. Он открывает рот, но не может ничего сказать. Они просто смотрят друг на друга.

Какой бы сейчас момент не был, он разрушен, когда официант ставит десерт на стол. - Один рис по-тайски с манго. Вам еще что-нибудь принести?

Зак поспешно убирает руку с руки Алекса.

\- Эм, ты что-нибудь хочешь Алекс.

\- Нет. Думаю, мы закончили. Можете положить с собой то, что осталось?

\- Хорошо, я принесу счет.

Как только официант отходит, Зак возвращается к теме разговора: - Спасибо за то, что сказал. Я очень ценю это.

Алекс улыбался, смотря на него. Зак не думает, что кто-то еще в его жизни, кроме Мэй и Алекса, смотрит на него без какого-либо осуждения.

\- Значит, ты не смог доесть свою лапшу?

\- Заткнись. Не у каждого из нас есть трамбовочная машина в желудке.

Теперь Зак бросает салфетку в шатена. Она ударяет Алекса по лбу, и он хмурится, как гремпи кот, прежде чем отшвырнуть ее обратно в Зака.

Алекс берет палочки и начинает ковыряться в тарелке брюнета, зачерпывая рис в рот. Он издает тихий стон, от которого Зак чуть не задыхается.

\- Эй ты, сладкоежка, прибереги немного риса с манго для меня.

Алекс забирает себе десерт Зака. - Нет, это все мое! - брюнет испытывает непреодолимое желание сжать кулаки.

\- Прекрасно, тогда я съем твою лапшу!

\- Только если хочешь умереть во сне! - они оба разражаются смехом, глаза их наполняются слезами. Алекс ставит тарелку обратно на стол. Зак хватает на ложку кусочек лакомства, но все еще смотрит на Алекса, он пытается думать об их дружбе. Он знает, что любит Алекса, но просто не уверен, что это значит.

Официант подходит и кладет чек перед Заком.

\- Какого фига? - спрашивает Алекс. – Почему чек дали тебе?

Зак смеется. - Наверное, он думает, что я единственный мужчина в этих отношениях.

\- Идиот, - усмехается Алекс. - Но если серьезно, это так стереотипно.

\- Ну почему же? Потому что я спортсмен, а ты «красавчик» ** или как там?

Глаза Алекса округляются. - Во-первых, откуда ты вообще знаешь это слово? Во-вторых, к черту все это. Я мог бы быть сверху, - теперь глаза Зака распахнулись.

\- Чего?!

Алекс швыряет в него еще одну салфетку, попав ему прямо в глаза. – Придурок!

Зак издает нервный смешок. Он пытается не думать о том, как Алекс выглядел бы сверху.

*Кхао Сой – тайский суп с лапшой

** «Красавчик» (англ. twink) – на гей-сленге, это красивый подросток, у которого почти нет волос на лице и теле, он имеет тонкое телосложение и выглядит очень молодо.

* * *

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, Алекс уходит на кухню, чтобы положить остатки еды в холодильник. Зак подходит к роутеру и проверяет пароль от вай-фая на наклейке снизу. Там написано «счастливзатебя»*.

\- Чувак, твой пароль очень слабый. Почему ты не воспользовался генератором паролей или чем-то похожим?

Алекс оборачивается? – Что?

\- «Счастливзатебя»? – повторяет брюнет.

Алекс выглядит сконфужено. – Этот легко запомнить. У меня ЧМТ**, помнишь?

Это заставляет Зака почувствовать себя мудаком. – Ты взял это из песни или…?

Алекс садится на стул и выглядит так, как будто ему очень некомфортно: - Да, это из песни.

\- У вас миленькая квартирка, - переводит тему Зак.

\- Ага, за цену, что мы платим, она должна быть миленькой. В этой местности не так много домов, в которых есть лифты.

\- Это причина по которой я буду жить в общежитии.

\- Ты уже знаешь кто твой сосед? – спросил шатен.

\- Без понятия. Парень, с которым я должен был жить занял место в списке ожидания другой общаги.

\- А что если ты станешь объектом сталкерства или чего-то такого? И он будет делать странные вещи, например нюхать твои трусы?

\- Ну, спасибо, что поместил мне эту идею в голову. Серьезно, почему ты вообще думаешь о таком?

Алекс отвернулся и кашлянул. – Я просто присматриваю за тобой. – он встает со стула и идет к Заку на диван, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Хочешь посмотреть фильм или еще что?

\- Я принесу ноутбук, - Зак встает с дивана и берет свой рюкзак. – Какой жанр будем смотреть?

\- Как насчет ужастика? – Алекс встает с дивана и идет на кухню. – Я думаю, что видел где-то попкорн, который можно сделать в микроволновке.

\- Так у вас с Джесс нету плана питания?

\- Ты имеешь ввиду план «взять со студентов побольше денег за несъедобный мясной рулет»? Ну уж нет, я лучше сам буду готовить.

Зак сконфуженно поднимает брови: - Но разве ты умеешь готовить?

\- Ну да, не умею, я имел ввиду доширак и тому подобное.

\- Чувак, я не позволю есть тебе доширак и всякую херню. Я проверял, киткат и чипсы все еще неполезная еда.

\- А что еще мне делать?

\- Я буду приходить и готовить.

Алекс скрещивает руки на груди. – Ты не будешь для меня готовить Демпси. Разве у тебя нет занятий, домашней работы и всякого дерьмеца, которым можно заняться?

\- Да, но я же должен есть.

Алекс обреченно качает головой: - Хорошо, но ты же не платишь за продукты.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы разделить счет? Я бы не хотел выжить тебя из твоего дома. Может пойдем завтра и закупимся продуктами на всю неделю?

Алекс кивает и отворачивается, чтобы разогреть попкорн в микроволновке.

Зак начинает просматривать шоу на Нетфликс. Он не большой поклонник фильмов ужасов, но ради Алекса он сможет это выдержать. Однако брюнет специально нажимает на наименее страшные обложки. Он видит одну с куклой. Как это может быть страшно?

\- Что насчет «Аннабель»?

Алекс вскидывает брови: - Ну если ты сможешь выдержать это. – Он берет миску с попкорном и садиться рядом с Заком.

* * *

Спустя сорок минут фильма, Зак уже сто раз пожалел о своем выборе. Он жмется на своем месте, а Алекс начинает смеяться.

\- Не смей надо мной издеваться!

\- Я просто не понимаю, как ты можешь быть таким пугливым котенком. Ты можешь справиться со всей футбольной командой, но не простым ужастиком.

\- Эй, я дерусь с людьми, а не демонами, - вселенная, должно быть, ненавидит его, потому что именно в этот момент кукла оживает и начинает нападать на персонажей. Он прыгает обратно на свое место и закрывает лицо руками.

Алекс уже вовсю смеется. - Ты как тот стереотип, когда кого-то водят в кинотеатр на страшный фильм только для того, чтобы поцеловаться, - говорит он, вытирая слезы с глаз. - Ты должен записать это в свой профиль знакомств. Я большой пугливый котенок, который будет целоваться с тобой, чтобы не смотреть на экран.”

\- Ха-ха. Мудак. У меня даже нет аккаунта на сайте знакомств.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я не хочу.

Алекс смотрит на него так, как будто у Зака две головы. – Чувак, ты поющий и играющий на гитаре писатель песен. Твой профиль будет одним из самых популярных в Сан-Франциско.

Зак поворачивается так, чтобы лежать спиной к подлокотнику напротив Алекса. Одна его нога свисает с дивана, а другая находится за спиной Алекса.

\- Я не думаю, что готов к отношениям. У меня не самый лучший послужной список в области знакомств с людьми.

Алекс поворачивается к нему, поднимает ноги на диван и прижимает колени к груди. - Тебе не обязательно ходить на свидания, если ты правда не готов, но пусть это будет не потому, что ты считаешь, что ты плох в этом.

Зак фыркает, и кажется, не может подавить вспышку раздражения, которая вырывается наружу. - Ну, не каждый может быть таким идеальным парнем, как Чарли. - Алекс хмурится на его слова.

\- Чарли не идеален.

Зак фыркает. - Я не знаю, понимаете ли вы, что вы самая симпатичная пара в Эвергрине. Серьезно, вы настолько милые, что я удивляюсь, что люди не ходят и блюют вокруг вас.

Алекс закатывает глаза. - Чарли действительно милый. И я думаю, что это хорошо для меня, - парень выглядит так, будто он не договорил.

\- Но…, - продолжает Зак.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что я сдерживаю себя. Что не готов позволить себе почувствовать его любовь. Он такой открытый в этом, понимаешь?”

\- А ты нет, - заканчивает за него Зак.

\- Да, я не такой. И я чувствую, что мы разговариваем с ним на разных языках.

Зак делает глубокий вдох. - Ты заслуживаешь такого человека, как Чарли. Я вижу это по его лицу. Он боготворит тебя.

Алекс отрицательно качает головой. - Когда он смотрит на меня, мне кажется, что он видит во мне все самое лучшее. И это, заставляет меня чувствовать, что я могу быть самым лучшим человеком. Но есть еще одна часть меня, которая ненавидит это. Мне просто хочется, чтобы иногда я мог совершать проступки, и не чувствовать себя виноватым за них.

\- Ты не прав, - говорит Зак. - Причина, по которой он так смотрит на тебя, вовсе не в том, что он не ожидает от тебя проступков. Он просто видит в тебе то, что скрывается за всеми ними.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь, Зак?

Есть много того, что Зак хочет сказать в ответ. Он хочет сказать, что знает, потому что тоже это видит. Он хочет сказать, что знает, потому что чувствует то же самое. Но вместо этого он опять трусливо прячет свои чувства. - Поверь мне, никто из тех, кто находится рядом с тобой больше десяти минут, не стал бы терпеть тебя, если бы не любил.

\- О Боже, ну спасибо, - саркастически говорит Алекс.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что никто из тех, кто знает тебя и через что ты прошел, не буду заставлять тебя всегда быть в порядке.

\- А что насчет тебя? - парирует Алекс. - Ни у кого из нас не было идеального опыта в отношениях. Почему же ты позволяешь этому мешать тебе найти кого-то?

Зак замолкает и смотрит вниз. - Может быть, это потому, что я уже нашел кого-то, но упустил свой шанс.

Алекс подтягивает ноги поближе и обхватывает себя руками, как будто пытается стать меньше. - Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с Хлоей.

Зак поднимает голову, немного удивленный. Он судорожно сглатывает. - Да, и я тоже, - он прекрасно знает, что не думал о Хлое, когда говорил это.

\- Помнишь, что ты мне говорил? - спрашивает Алекс.

\- Ну и что же?

\- Что мы должны продолжать жить.

\- Я стараюсь, - отвечает он.

\- Я думаю, что мы оба все еще сдерживаем себя в чем-то, - говорит Алекс.

Зак чувствует, как внутри него расцветает надежда. - Что... что ты говоришь?

Воздух вокруг них кажется заряженным. Алекс молчит, его плечи напряжены. Затем он вздыхает, и его плечи опускаются. - Я думаю, нам обоим нужно отпустить прошлое. Ты должен отпустить Хлою и найти кого-то, кто любит тебя. А я должен позволить себе принять любовь Чарли.

Зак чувствует, как у него замирает сердце и как его глаза начинают слезиться.

\- Да, - выдыхает он.

*happy4u – пароль Алекса от вай-фая

**ЧМТ – черепно-мозговая травма


End file.
